The Ninja of Tellius
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: Naruto has finally ended the Akatsuki, but he died in the attempt. Kami had other plans and now he is called to save another world and find his true love. Naruto x Fire Emblem crossover, Pairings undecided.
1. false hanging, unkown arrival

Well this is the first of two crossovers that were just bouncing around in this head of mine, and I couldn't decide which one of my other stories to focus on so I decided to pump out these crossovers then put out a poll on all of my stories so expect a chap to be added to them all that's just a poll. This will be a full, hopefully well written, Naruto x Fire Emblem: Dawn of Destiny crossover so pairings remain undecided, but they will be only fire emblem girls as choices, and give a good reason for your choice please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Naruto or fire emblem so there, no suing me hahaha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In the land of Tellius, outside the capital of Crimea)

Ellencia was struggling to hold back tears as she sat there and watched her best friend and sister in everything but blood, about to be hanged by traitors to the country she ruled and there was nothing she could do but sit and watch.

In a tree a few hundred yards away there were two men sitting there watching this scene. Both men had bows with them but only one had it drawn and prepared to fire, but was held back by self doubt. This man was Rolf, he had green hair and wore the standard archer attire of Tellius, but his was green and blue. The other man was his teacher and close friend, although he would never admit it. His name was Shinon and he was starting to get annoyed with the boys self doubt, and they really didn't have all day. He wore an outfit similar to Rolf except his was dark maroon and brown, he also had blood red hair held behind him in a pony-tail.

"If you can't do it than I will, watch and learn" Shinon told Rolf as he drew his bow and took aim and in one fluid motion released the arrow that flew true and sliced through the rope around the neck of Lucia. Lucia was a very beautiful women with dark blue hair that had been hack short by her captors from it's originally waist length. She fell slowly to the ground and was caught by a young man wield a big sword with dark blue hair, shirt and pants, he had a silver shoulder pauldron(guard) on his left shoulder. His name was Ike, and he was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. He quickly took her to their priest and set about destroying the many traitorous sliders swarming them, with the help of Soren, a wind mage, Titania and Oscar, both Paladins, and Boyd, an axe-wielding warrior. They quickly started putting the soldiers down mercilessly. Ike was quickly brought to silent horror as he heard his sister scream and turned to find an axe wielder about to slice her and Lucia in have and he knew he couldn't make it in time. Just as the axe was about to hit a bright flash went through the clearing, blinding all and causing the axe to barely miss its intended target.

(In a cave outside fire country, in the Naruto Universe(Don't know their world's name))

He had done it, the members of Akatsuki laid around him dead and he knew that he would soon follow them as he had used too much of the foxes charka and couldn't use any more to heal his wounds. He could hear his friends coming closer but knew they wouldn't make it in time as he fell to his knees and the world went dark, his last thoughts were regrets that he never found an actual place in the world and someone to love him as he loved them. He opened his eyes to find himself in a white area with nothing in it.

"**What do you desire above all else"** a bodies less, but distinctly feminine voice spoke out to him.

"I want to find someone to love and protect and they would love me in return" he replied and then heard someone giggle behind him. He quickly turned around and couldn't help but feel his jaw drop to the floor at the sight of the goddess in front of him. She had long black hair that fell down to her knees, with piercing blue eyes that were similar to his own, with full red lips. She was wearing a long flowing white robe that reminded him of the outfit of a priestess.

"**You know it's not polite to stare, but I'm honored you would think of me like that"** she giggled again as he blushed really badly.

"Not to be rude but who are you and where am I because I know I died?" he asked her curiously.

"**Well I'm what you mortals know as Kami and this is the place between life and death, I have called you here because I want you to help safe another world from an upstart goddess that thinks she can undo all my work because she doesn't like it"** she told him as an elegant chair appeared behind her and she sat down and watched as he struggled to absorb all the information he had just heard.

"Why me?" was all he could get out as he looked at her and she could see all the years of sadness and loneliness through his eyes and it made her want to cry that he had to go through all that pain.

"**Because you have always been my chosen one, and have suffered through things that would break any other so only you can bring peace to this world, and it will also help you get your hearts desire because your soul mate is in this world but it will be up to you to find her"** she replied and was pleased to see some of the determination she loved come back into his eyes, but the despair and loneliness still remained. The pain would disappear when he found love but would remain for now.

"I will do what you ask, but is there anything you would like me to know before I go?" he asked as he prepared to return to the land of the living.

"**Only one piece of advice, trust the Greil Mercenaries with your life because they are pure of heart and true, trust the one known as Ike most of all. Now you shall leave and good luck, live a long and happy life." **She stated.

"Ready when you are" he replied.

"**Oh one more thing I expect to see lots of little Naruto's running around in that world soon"** she told him as he blushed real bad as he disappeared.

(Back in Tellius)

Ike quickly slashed the solider in half once the flash was gone and turned to his sister to see if she was all right.

"Are you okay Mist" she replied with a head nod as she pointed to his right.

"I'm okay but I don't know if he is" she replied as she pointed to an orange and black wearing boy that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well find out later for know lets get him inside and make sure Queen Ellencia is okay" she nodded as she picked up Lucia and Ike picked up the unknown boy and they headed inside, unprepared for what the future would bring, although Mist only thought was on how cute the blonde haired boy was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's a start do you guys like please review.


	2. story poll

Not a new chapter just letting everyone know that the poll is done and the winner was path of the fox lord with the demon, the fox, and the ice maiden a close second but I will finish rage of the Ranmyaku and Naruto never had it this hard first so once their done prepare for that story to be the main one


End file.
